


Lovely Magic

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Kaneki's Mom, Necromancy, Warlocks, also lots of cuddles, and her death, black magic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: When Hide traveled through a creepy, dark forest to find the local warlock to help him with his very embarrassing problem, he wasn't exactly expecting to find a cute guy his age. He wasn't exactly expecting to score a date with him either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story started off on my tumblr as a series of drabbles, which I have now added to and strung together to form an actual story. I kept a lot of the original content, but some of it was changed. I also added quite a fair amount as well. 
> 
> So, if you've been following me on tumblr for a while and you liked the magical!AU drabbles, I hope you enjoy the changes and additions. And if you're reading this the first time, I hope you enjoy it as well!

Hide had a particular problem. A particularly horrible, embarrassing problem. It was one that involved drinking a funny drink one of his friends gave him. It was meant to be a prank. _Meant_ to be. The effects were supposed to wear off after a few hours, but a full week passed and Hide _still_ had ears and a tail. Maybe to would have been cute if they were fluffy. But no. A _pig’s_ ears and tail. It just had to be from a pig.

And that left Hide in a very creepy part of the forest, all looming trees and dark overhangs and weird, giant mushrooms all over the place. There was said to be a warlock living there, and based on what Hide heard, fixing a little problem like his wouldn’t be difficult for him. Except it would come at a price. But how _much_ could getting rid of some pig characteristics cost?

Hide entered the forest around noon, but it was dark under the trees and Hide _swore_ he was being watched. He kept looking around, thinking he was seeing eyes move around in the bushes and behind the vibrant mushrooms.

After what seemed like hours wading through the overgrown path, Hide came to clearing, the sun blazing down brightly. Hide blinked as his eyes readjusted. There was a tall stone tower, the outside covered in moss and different kinds of flowers.

Hide hesitantly walked up to the tall, looming door of the tower. The first thing he noticed was that the air smelt sweet and looked a little misty. For whatever reason, when he inhaled it, it calmed him. He took a deep breath and cautiously knocked, hoping he would get an answer.

The door opened almost instantly, and a young man about Hide’s age popped his head out. He looked a little intimidating with white hair and one black and red eye, but his face was soft and he had a surprisingly gentle expression.

“Yes?” The warlock asked curiously. He almost looked eager.

“Uhm…” Hide cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you could help me. I – my friends gave me a potion and its effects aren’t wearing off.”

“That sometimes happens.” The warlock said, tilting his head. “Can you show me?”

Hide shifted awkwardly, then took off his hat, displaying his ears. He saw the man’s hand fly to his mouth and he made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

“I have a tail too,” Hide muttered sadly.

“Come in.” The man waved his hand and opened the door fully, ushering Hide inside.

The interior was strange, with a couple candles lit and different types of plants and herbs all over the place. There were numerous glass bottles lining shelves on every wall and only what Hide could describe as a cauldron in the centre of the room. There were numerous shelves filled with old books, the spines all worn and limb, but they were obviously well taken care of. There were different symbols made out of wood hanging from the winding stairs heading up to the second floor.

“You’ll need to drink another potion to reverse the effects.” The warlock walked over to one of his shelves and read some of the labels on the potions before grabbing a blue one. “This is it.”

He handed it to Hide, who frowned. “All I have to do is drink this? And it’ll all go away?”

“Not immediately. It could take an hour or two. Feel free to hang around if you want. I don’t mind.” Hide caught something in the warlock’s voice. A sad tinge? Was he lonely? Hide figured it would be pretty lonely in the forest, many too scared to even step foot near the tower.

“Thanks. I think I will.” Hide put on his brightest smile. “What’s your name?”

“My name?” The warlock seemed surprised by the question. “It’s… Kaneki.” He looked at Hide strangely then and Hide watched the gears turn in his head.

“Kaneki.” Hide eyed the bottle. “What is this going to cost me?” Despite how kind Kaneki was, Hide still kind of feared this part. He didn’t know what it took to make the potion he was about to drink, and what it cost Kaneki to make. Hide wondered what he owed.

Kaneki hummed, rubbing his chin. “Right. Payment.” He looked thoughtful, then smiled. Hide watched as he went over to another shelf and grabbed a purple candle, then handed it to Hide. It smelled like lavender.

Kaneki cheeks were red and their fingers brushing as Hide took the candle. He glanced away, then shyly looked back. “You owe me dinner? If that’s alright?”

“Dinner.” Hide confirmed. “I can _definitely_ do that.” It would be a pleasure, actually.

 “Dinner,” Kaneki said again, wringing his hands. “Just light the candle when you’re ready and it will summon me there.”

Hide couldn’t help but feel like he got off easy. More than easy. Instead of being charged for the potion, he felt like he was getting a present instead. “That’s…” He laughed. “Thank you.” Hide downed the potion with one gulp, then a tingling sensation throughout his whole body.  

Kaneki shuffled his feet, and stared down at them, like he was not able to meet Hide’s eyes as he spoke. “Do you want to do anything while we wait?”

Hide hummed. “I wouldn’t mind going for a walk.”

Kaneki brightened. “The forest is really nice this time of year. The only time it’s prettier is in winter.”

Hide wondered if he would get to see it. “Lead the way.”

As they walked outside, Kaneki took Hide down a different path, pointing out various plants. The forest was still pretty scary, but Hide was also starting to see its beauty. Kaneki clearly loved it. He rambled on about the various herbs and their medicinal purposes, as well as the more magical plants that he used in his potions.

After a while, Kaneki looked at Hide, seeming disappointed. “They’re gone.”

“Huh?” Hide touched his head, finding there were no longer pig ears there. “Oh.”

“I guess you’ll have to be going,” Kaneki murmured. “It’ll be dark soon. I’ll walk you back to the edge of the forest…” Kaneki looked at Hide hopefully. “When will we meet again?”

“Tomorrow. I’ll make something nice.” Hide paused, then grinned. “Does that mean it’s a date?”

He watched as Kaneki’s whole face turned a bright red. “Okay,” he said weakly, smiling softly.

~ <3 <3 <3 ~

Hide definitely ended up having Kaneki over for dinner more than once. The first time he came over, he seemed a little nervous, shuffling his feet and smiling shyly. Hide did his best to make him feel comfortable, adoring the way Kaneki blushed when given so much attention. Of course Hide invited him back, again and again. This time, Kaneki brought another candle with him, an orange one that smelled of citrus.

“It’s for energy and revitalization.” Kaneki mumbled, then coughed quietly. “Though you probably already have enough of that.”

“Likely. But, I could always use a little more.” Hide grinned as he took the gift, setting it on the nearby counter for later use. “Dinner’s already done. Why don’t you take a seat?”

It was a fairly simple dinner, but Kaneki liked it none the less, smiling and thanking Hide kindly. Kaneki usually hung around after dinner for a while. Most of the time they just talked and got to know each other. Hide came to the conclusion that Kaneki probably didn’t have another other relationships in his life. Maybe he had them before, but he was clearly lonely and very much in need of someone he could talk to.

“How do you feel about playing a game?” Hide asked as he was cleaning the plates and everything.

Kaneki cocked his head, looking a little interested. “What kind?”

“Shogi. Do you know how to play?” Hide dried his hands and pulled out the game with a grin. He started to set it up on the cleared table.

Kaneki sighed and began to help him. “I think I remember how.”

A little while later, Hide found out ‘ _I think I remember how_ ’ actually meant: ‘ _I absolutely remember how and also I’m going to completely and utterly destroy you at it_ ’. Hide groaned and thumped his head against the board after their third game.

“So,” Kaneki pressed, his eyes bright. “Do you want to play another round?” He seemed proud of himself, his cheeks flushed slightly.

“Let’s take a little break, actually.” Hide picked his head off the table, smiling as he remembered what he had hid away in his room. “Wait here. I have something for you.”

“You do?” Kaneki blinked at Hide as he stood.

Hide nodded. “Be right back!” In his room he had a little wrapped present left on his bed. Admittedly, it wasn’t the best wrapping job, since Hide did it himself, but he didn’t think Kaneki would mind too much. What was most important was what was inside.

Hide went back to the kitchen, almost tripping on the corner of his chair just before he sat down. He excitedly held out the package to Kaneki, who took it in wonder.

“I can’t even remember the last time I got a present.” He held it for a few seconds, then carefully unwrapped it. He pulled out the book, running his fingers over the cover. He didn’t say anything.

“I know you read a lot, so I was hoping to get you something a little newer.” Hide spent almost an hour in the bookstore trying to find something he thought Kaneki would like. “I hope you like it.”

Kaneki nodded, his eyes watering. He abruptly stood, holding the book close to his chest. Hide stood as well. When Hide hesitantly opened up his arms, Kaneki stepped forward into the hug. Hide wrapped his arms around him, gently rubbing his back.

“Thank you,” Kaneki whispered, sniffling a bit. “It means a lot.”

Hide hummed, deciding he would have to pick up more books for Kaneki. “Why don’t we go together next time? To the bookstore. Then you can look at all of them yourself.”

“You don’t have to do that for me,” Kaneki mumbled.

Hide pulled back so he could beam at him, still keeping his hands on Kaneki’s elbows. “I want to. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I – I guess.” Kaneki held the book closer to him, smiling slightly to himself.

~ <3 <3 <3 ~

A couple days later, Hide was waiting for Kaneki in his house. He was dressed up a bit nicer than usual. It wasn’t like it was his first date with Kaneki, but it was their first time _out_. It felt special somehow. Hide put the last touches on his hair, running his hands through it and making sure it was soft, while not looking like a total rat’s nest.

Hide lit the candle a few minutes earlier, it’s sharp and distinct scent filling his home. Kaneki usually came immediately when he lit it, but this time he was taking his sweet time. Maybe he was a bit nervous?

Hide smiled as there was the sound of the air crackling with static that signalled Kaneki’s teleport. There was a slight whoosh of air and a grunt as Kaneki landed in his living room.

“I’m in the bedroom,” Hide called, taking one last peek in his mirror. Yeah, he looked good.

When Hide spun, Kaneki was standing in the doorway, scratching his cheek. “Sorry, I’m a little late.”

“It’s alright.” Hide grinned. “You look good.” Kaneki _really_ did. His clothes were crisp and he donned a black leather eyepatch over his distinctive eye, and Hide swore Kaneki put more time on his hair than Hide did.

Kaneki flushed adorably and Hide had to resist messing his hair.

Instead, Hide offered him his hand. “Should we get going?”

“Yeah.” Kaneki slid his hand into Hide’s. He gave Hide’s hand a squeeze and Hide gave him one in return.

It was around noon, so the town a bustling with people. Kaneki squeezed a bit closer to Hide, his eyes darting around. So many people around made him nervous. Hide guessed it was shock to go from having essentially no human contact to suddenly being in a crowded town square.

Kaneki jumped as somebody brushed shoulders with him. Hide paused to give him a smile.

“We’re almost there.”

Kaneki nodded, taking a deep breath. He let Hide lead him the rest of the way to the bookstore. Once inside, it was delightfully dim and almost empty. Kaneki visibly relaxed. Then, it was Kaneki who started leading Hide.

“There’s so many,” he whispered in awe. “I don’t even know where to begin.”

They spent hours in the shop, Kaneki leafing through numerous books and then putting them back. Hide would have been bored if Kaneki wasn’t there. He was so excited, every book bringing more light into his eyes. The talked sporadically along the way. Kaneki would sometimes give Hide a brief summary of what he thought the book was about, or other ones he read that were like it. In the end, he picked out three different books. Two fictional ones and one about the local lore.

The streets were much emptier on their way home. Hide swung their arms slightly as they walked. Hide was sad the day was coming to an end. He wished they could spend every day together. But, Kaneki had to head back to his tower and work on potions.

Which left Hide with his next question. “Would it be okay if I came over to your place?”

Kaneki nodded slowly. “Yeah. I’d like that. Unfortunately, you won’t be able to teleport like I can…”

“I don’t mind the walk.” The forest didn’t seem as scary as it used to. It was Kaneki’s home.

“When will you be coming?” Hide could tell Kaneki was trying to supress the excitement in his voice.

“Maybe tomorrow? If that’s alright with you?” They came up to Hide’s door and he scrambled for his key, letting them inside.

“Definitely… I guess I should be going now.” Yet he stepped closer to Hide.

Kaneki leaned forward and Hide found himself doing the same. Before he knew it, their lips were moving together, Kaneki sighing happily in response. His kiss was so gentle and almost feather-light. Hide sought for more contact, but with a slight smile, Kaneki disappeared with a gust of air.

Hide groaned and rubbed his hands through his messed air. He would have to get back at Kaneki for that.

~ <3 <3 <3 ~

Hide was visiting Kaneki just about as often as he was at home. The tower was oddly comforting, and Hide found out the incense Kaneki burned was what always smelt so sweet and had a calming effect. Kaneki burnt it quite often in his room on the second floor, saying it helped his sleep.

He had some of it on the small table beside his bed, the smoke hitting Hide in the face as he sat down, wincing.

“Why do you always do this,” Kaneki muttered. “This is the third muscle you’ve pulled. Didn’t anyone ever teach you to at least _stretch_?”

“I’m a busy man, Kaneki.” Hide grimaced as Kaneki helped him pull off his shirt.

“No, you’re a lazy fool. Now lay down on your stomach.” Kaneki scolded, shaking his head. “Wait here. Don’t move.”

Hide whined loudly, causing Kaneki to roll his eyes and tap Hide’s nose before disappearing down the winding staircase. Hide guessed Kaneki had all the materials needed on hand, as if he had expected Hide to get injured in the same way again, because he returned fairly quickly.

The potion he had to drink didn’t taste bad. Like a lot of the things Kaneki made, it was really sweet. On the other hand, the mixture he rubbed on the skin over the pulled muscle smelt like swamp water.

“Can you stop wiggling?” Kaneki exasperated. “I’m trying to make you feel better, here.”

“It reeks.” Hide groaned, burying his face into Kaneki’s blankets.

He heard a sigh. “Then maybe you should be more careful.”

Hide hummed in response. He tried to be careful. Things just… happened. Mostly to him. A lot. The potion was kicking in, and he could feel the pain drain out of body. Then Kaneki’s hands were warm on his back and the room was filled with a blue glow as he moved them over Hide’s back.

“You have magic hands, ‘neki.” Hide hummed.

Kaneki groaned. “Do you ever _stop_?”

“I only stop talking if my lips are otherwise occupied.” Hide grinned at the thought of having Kaneki kiss him. They kissed a few times, but Hide would always take what he could get.

“Untrue. You keep talking.” Kaneki argued.

“But at least you enjoy what I say.” Hide countered.

Kaneki huffed and stood. “ _God._ Get up. You’re all done.”

“Thank you.” Hide sat up and turned so he could wrap his arms around Kaneki, pressing their lips together gently. “You’re the best.”

“I am.” Kaneki ruffled his hair. “Now don’t move around too much. I worry you might trip on nothing and crack your head open.”

Hide pouted. “Will you stay with me then?”

Kaneki hesitated. “I guess I could for a little…”

Hide smiled and kissed Kaneki’s cheek, then his forehead, then his nose, then just about any part of Kaneki’s face he could. Kaneki laughed, his cheeks flushing as he pressed his palm against Hide’s forehead. Hide started laughing too, burying his face in the crook of Kaneki’s shoulder. He just couldn’t help it. Kaneki made him feel so…

Their laughter died down. When Hide looked up, he caught Kaneki staring at him with a soft expression, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. He had a small, but genuine, smile. When he saw Hide looking, his cheeks reddened, but he didn’t look away like he used to.

~ <3 <3 <3 ~

Kaneki was waiting for Hide, like he did so many afternoons. It was certainly the part of the day he looked forward to the most. He hummed to himself, stirring up the last potion of the day, attempting to move at a leisurely pace. He knew finishing the potion sooner wouldn’t get Hide there any faster, but he couldn’t help himself.

He loved when Hide came over. He brought life to the whole place. It reminded him of the first time they met and Hide walked into his life with the most _ridiculous_ problem ever. Something like that was a simple fix, a simple transaction, but that all changed when Hide asked his name. It almost felt ridiculous that something like that meant so much to Kaneki, but _no one_ ever asked his name before. On top of that, Hide was adorable and optimistic. Kaneki would be lying if he said he didn’t have an embarrassingly immediate crush, even considering Hide had a pig’s ears and tail at the time.

When they went on a date, he could hardly believe it. He wondered what he possibly could have done to have someone so wonderful stumble into his life.

Then there was a quick knock on the door, before it opened. “Um – Hi.”

Kaneki turned to see Hide, who was drenched from head to toe, rubbing the back of his head. Kaneki did a double-take. Apparently, Hide stumbled everywhere in his life. “Why are you all wet?”

“I may or may not have fallen in a lake.” Hide laughed nervously, staring at the little puddles the water droplets were making at his feet. “Can I borrow some clothes?”

How in the hell... “Yeah, just – hang on. Wait outside until I get you a towel.” He was not having his drag water all through his home after he just cleaned.

Once Hide was dry and in Kaneki’s cloths, which were baggy and really soft, he sat in front of Kaneki on his bed. Kaneki was drying his hair with a towel and Hide let his eyes slide closed, clearly enjoying the attention.

“Hide, keep your head straight and stop fidgeting.” Kaneki scolded.

“But I’m _tired_.” Hide dramatically collapsed against Kaneki’s chest. “I walked so long to get here.”

There was a sigh, then the sound of the towel hitting the floor. “Nap time it is then.” Hide yelped as Kaneki pulled him into a laying position, grinning as he rolled on top of him. “Lucky me, I have such a comfy bed to sleep on.”

“Weeh.” Hide poked at Kaneki’s ribs. “I’m being crushed.”

“Want me to sit up?” Kaneki asked earnestly, lifting some of his weight.

“No. Give me my cuddles.” Hide wrapped his arms around him with a pout, nuzzling his face against Kaneki’s neck.

Kaneki groaned. “You’re impossible.” He brought a hand to the top of Hide’s head, ruffling his still slightly wet hair, pulling his fingers through tangles.

He pulled back slightly so he could give Hide a tiny kiss on the lips, relaxing again when he felt Hide tenderly trace circles on his back. “I think you’re the one who’s actually tired here, hey ‘neki?”

It felt so good for Hide to hold him, Kaneki couldn’t help but feel sleepy.

“Hush.” Kaneki mumbled. “It’s been a long day.”

~ <3 <3 <3 ~

When Kaneki heard the knocking at his door early one afternoon, he assumed it was Hide, though he was rather confused why he was knocking. After being over so many times, Hide usually just came in. Kaneki enjoyed it when Hide joined him unexpectedly, usually with gifts or some food. Sometimes if Kaneki took a nap in the afternoon because he was up late at night, he would wake up to find Hide curled next to him.

However, it was not Hide at the door.

It was a young woman, sobbing. She was a mess and Kaneki could hardly understand what she was saying, but Kaneki could hear just enough to know he couldn’t help her. He barely managed to keep a steady voice as he told her that, his heart aching for her.

He couldn’t bring the dead back. It wasn’t that raising them wasn’t impossible, but the true result of necromancy was horrendous. No one deserved to be shoved back into their rotting body.

The woman collapsed on Kaneki’s doorstep, and the best Kaneki could do for her was give her some of his calming candles and recommend she spoke with her friends and some professionals in town. Kaneki saw her back into town that day, leaving a rune on his door, using a thread from one of Hide’s shirts. That way, only Hide could open the door until the rune was destroyed by Kaneki when he returned.

He wished he could do more for her. He wished there were some way he could help people like her, even if he could just give closure. But no good would come from working with dark magic. It twisted people and everything they touched, leaving only more death in its wake. Kaneki would never go near it again.

By the time he made it back, Kaneki could see light coming from the windows of his tower. He silently made his way into his home, seeing all the materials he left out when he answered the door were put away in their proper places. The tower was quiet, and Kaneki blew out the candles as he went upstairs, his heart hurting when he saw a figure curled up in his bed. Despite not making any noise, Hide still stirred in his sleep.

“Hey you,” Kaneki whispered. He bent to kiss Hide on the forehead.

Hide hummed a reply, then grabbed Kaneki’s shoulders, urging Kaneki to lay beside him. He traced Kaneki’s cheek with his thumb, tilting his head. His eyes widened and suddenly Hide seemed _very_ awake. “Did something happen?”

Kaneki nestled against Hide’s neck, sighing. “I got a… necromancy request today.”

“Necromancy?” Hide’s expression was carefully composed. “Did you... take it?”

“No.” Kaneki said shortly. “I learnt my lesson a long time ago.”

Kaneki hated thinking about it, but he couldn’t get it out of his head all day. Her grief reminded him so much of his own, and his inability to help her reminded him of his own helplessness. Much of the time he kept it locked away, but it still slowly ate at him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hide held him carefully, his expression open and gentle.

“It was my mother. She died when she was young.” Kaneki wiped at his eyes as they started to water. “A few years ago, I tried to bring her back. I can’t tell you exactly why I did it. I was so angry at her. I had so many questions, and some part of me felt justified for what I did.” But the only thing Kaneki was left with was an empty pit of a stomach as he threw up everything in it and a searing pain as the dark magic left its mark on him. His ghoulish eye was still there as proof of his transgression. “In the end, the spell didn’t even work properly. I never got to ask my questions.”

The body was too decomposed for the spirit of his mother to latch onto it. If he just left her there, she would haunt her resting place. He had no choice but to release her. But, he would never forget the cold chill that washed over him as her spirit tried to latch onto anything… to take form, to possess. He would never forget his emptiness as he sent her away, and the feelings of uselessness when he was left with even less than he had before.

“I’m sorry.” Hide cupped Kaneki’s cheek, gently wiping the tears off Kaneki’s cheek. Kaneki could tell Hide wanted to say more, but Kaneki shook his head.

He just wanted to be there with Hide. His presence was enough. It was reassurance that he was loved, that he was worth it. So often, Kaneki felt like he wasn’t. He felt like he deserved to be lonely. It didn’t matter, because he was used to it anyway. Then, Hide came into his life and made him realise just how empty he felt.

“You’ll stay with me, right?” Kaneki clutched at Hide’s shirt, like it would stop him from moving away. He wondered if his confession would make Hide think of him differently. If it would be the thing to push Hide away.

“I’ll stay.” Hide squeezed Kaneki tight. “I love you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kaneki’s breath hitched. Kaneki loved him too. He loved him so much. He wanted to say the words, but all he could do was sob. Hide held him the whole time, whispering comforting words and rubbing Kaneki’s back. Eventually, Kaneki calmed down, but he felt horribly exhausted.

Hide pulled the blankets over them, tucking them around their bodies. Kaneki blinked sleepily, feeling completely and utterly drained. He wanted to rest. He wanted to move on.

“I love you too,” Kaneki whispered. He wanted to finally feel like he was actually starting his new life with Hide. He wanted to leave everything else behind him.


End file.
